5737 Firebird Lane
by Akaiama
Summary: Max is a police dispatcher, and dating Rei. He notices, on the job, that Kai lives nearby his and his lover's house. But who will be there to comfort him when his and Rei's love grows cold? [KaiMaxRei Love Triangle, yaoi, future lemons]
1. The Silence

Welcome all! Sorry for the year long absence. (I'd really prefer to call it an extended vacation, if you don't mind.) It's been so long! Well, anyway, I recall thinking of this story, originally a ReiMax, while lying in bed. Then, as I once again, recall, I thought that another certain character needed a part in it. You'll have to see who. –Wink- Anyway, stick around, read a bit, and message me with any questions.

And so, it begins…

"Mizuhara? MIZUHARA?! Hurry it up!"

"I…Uhh…Sorry, Sir. Cherrywood is right off of Kittyhawk Manor Drive, a left, and it's the first house on the right."

"Finally." A resounding click signified that the Fire Chief had, indeed, hung up on him yet again. Max sighed, adjusting his headset and hovering his cursor over a large house at the end of the satellite image of the street, one that put all the other million and billion dollar homes to shame. What came up shocked him to no end.

_**Kai Hiwatari**_

_**Unmarried**_

_**5737 Firebird Lane**_

_**Built January – October 2005**_

"Kai?" _Why the hell would Kai be living two streets over from me? Meh, perhaps I should drop in with Rei and Tyson some time. Not that the old sourpuss would enjoy it, but he would at least open his doors to old friends, wouldn't he?_

Another line buzzed in, and Max returned quietly to his job, storing the address in the back of his head.

5 P.M. That night

"Rei? Rei, Baby, I'm home."

Amber orbs peered over the couch, a hint of a dark glint residing within.

Max strode over to the loveseat, known throughout the house as 'Rei's couch', and sat on it, smiling at his lover. "Hey Kitty Cat."

The neko jin cupped Max's chin in his hand, eyes lowered in lust as he looked him over.

It wasn't a surprise to Max. Rei tended to ask for these things often. Obviously, though, he had never succeeded: Max still had his virginity.

It just always seemed that they were both ready for it, and then Max would get too scared, or Rei would get too nervous, and they would both just settle for snuggling.

However, the unbelieving stare that Max was receiving instantly told Max that tonight was the night.

"Uh…Rei…?"

Slick wet lips forced Max's open, fangs gnawing at his teeth.

"Rei, stop…"

A low growl was the response.

"Rei, Rei! Stop! Stop it now!"

The boxers were removed, Rei fumbling with his own belt for a moment before his lower half was naked as well, hips grinding together forcefully.

Suddenly, Max's treasure, his one true wealth…Was ripped from him.

A deep shudder overwhelmed him. "R-Rei…"

"My name Max. Scream it."

"Rei…It…It hurts…"

"Louder."

"Rei…REI! Rei, stop…REIIIII!"

The next morning.

Max awoke to a stream of red. Blood…Was that blood? No…Smelled too nice. Ah, must have been a rose. Twelfth one in the past few hours, Max pondered to himself, picking it up and tossing it into the vase.

Rei, of course, was extremely apologetic over what he had done. Max had accepted his apology with an 'okay, just don't let it happen again.'

And so, the shower of roses and other nice flowers had begun.

Max went to work, the exhausted neko sleeping in the bed. Today was his day off, and they had planned ahead to have a dinner/lunch picnic at the park and watch the sunset.

Max recalled that Rei had been worried if their plans were foiled, but they weren't. Rei was a sweet guy, and Max wouldn't let their day be ruined.

Max's shift ended quickly, so he leaped into his car as quick as possible and drove. On his way, however, he was cut off by a huge, black limousine. Road rage getting the best of him, he poked his tiny head out of the window and screamed some garbage that dare not repeat itself here.

A hand, finger uplifted, was all that was to be seen emerging. The blonde, nonetheless, continued on his way peacefully, teeth ground.

He snagged Rei from the house, and, in minutes, they were relaxing in the park, by the swings. Max could tell his boyfriend was still rather upset, considering, among other things, that they hadn't even held hands on the way. And when Rei doesn't want to do little touchy feely stuff like that, you know something is wrong.

Smashing the ice into a million pieces, Max lay down, his head resting in Rei's lap. A moment of surprise passed before the neko began running his hand through his lover's golden hair, massaging his scalp. Max gave a quiet groan of approval, leaning into the stroking.

"Maxie…I…I'm really sorry about last night…I don't know what got into me…"

Max giggled. "It's _fine_, Rei. I already told you, everything's forgiven."

"You're too kind to me, Maxie."

"You're too kind yourself." The blonde whispered, planting a gentle kiss on Rei's lips.

And….Cut. –Grin-


	2. The Blood

We're back, y'all! I whipped up a very small chapter for you. I want a review before I go on!

…JUST ONE!

This chapter has some mentions of violence in it. Please do not read if it will scare you away or make you sue me. :)

I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Life went on. Max turned a blind eye to the crime he had bore victim to, and his and Rei's relationship went back to normal. 

Until Rei was fired from his job.

Max got a furious phone call at three o' clock that afternoon, incoherent words blasting through his cell for all the office to hear before his first attempt at calming Rei began. He had said that he would pick up chow mein at Rei's favorite Chinese place and get there at five.

Rei had grumbled something and hung up. Max hadn't had time to call him back, though, for his job called with a small kitchen fire on the other side of town.

* * *

Later that evening…

* * *

Take out food in hand, Max opened the door and called for Rei. After receiving no answer, he advanced further, only to have the wind suddenly knocked out of him. The food crashed to the floor, Max looking weakly up. Rei held a crowbar high above his head, panting, eyes wide.

"R-Rei…Stop…"

Two more hits were delivered, Max's spine crackling dimly with the strain. Max cried out as the sharp end of the misused weapon bore down across his arm, dragging down to his elbow. The sound of blood spattering everywhere rang in Max's ears, a panic too familiar overwhelming him. He sat up, blocking the next blow with his arm, a sickening snap heard as it was shattered at the wrist. Max scrambled for the door, a hunk of metal becoming lodged in his calf as Rei went further into a frenzy of madness.

Tears dripped onto the floor, mixing with his blood, as Max struggled to stand. Rei moved in for one last hit to his head, but the blonde scrambled away, out the door, and to the street, bleeding, bruised, and crying.

All he could do was run. Run, like a frightened, shot animal, doomed to die but needing to still grasp life, at the least. Rei screamed at him, waving his bloodied bludgeon in the air.

Max turned at the main road, turned left, and continued onward, running, only running. He found a house and hit the door, checking over his shoulder constantly for Rei as he pounded in horror. The door was cautiously opened, and he wrapped his arms around the person, the blood loss causing a soft collapse.

Kai Hiwatari, taken aback by being collapsed upon by what seemed to be a bloody, exhausted version of his ex-teammate, carried the little bugger inside and laid him on the couch, nonetheless.

* * *

Don't you just love ultra fast updating? 


	3. The Tears

Welcome to chapter 3 of 5737 Firebird Lane! Anyone excited? Anyone wondering about romance? Anyone wanting to sue Rei for rape and assault charges?

…Me too!

If so, tell me in your comments!

...Or else no more. –Hiss-

_This chapter is dedicated to my most darlingest, most beautifulest darling, Kelirehenna. /3 Oh, the love, Keli. (Even though she's a KaiRei fan and will probably never touch any of my KaiMax smut. o How dareth she!??!_

* * *

"Kai…?" Max murmured. The bluenette jumped. Max hadn't said a single word since his ordeal with God-only-fucking-knows-who. Kai had just assumed that he had gone mute from the experience, but, apparently, that wasn't the case. He answered with a glance, holding it for a moment.

"Where am I?"

"Hiwatari Manor." Kai answered bluntly, pouring water into a glass and handing it to the victim. Max murmured many grateful thanks, and slurped it down, savoring every last drop for his throat and feeling it deliciously slip down his throat. "So…" The elder of the pair muttered. "You mind telling me what you were thinking when you showed up, out cold, on my doorstep, with a broken arm, fractured wrist, and dripping blood from head to toe?"

Max shrunk in horror. He had only just forgotten about that…Rei's enraged face, the makeshift weapon. He heard a gasp, and it only took him a few seconds to realize that it had been his own.

"Max." Kai growled, making him jump and straighten in response. Max stared at him blankly. "Well?"

"I…" His mind reeled. "I got hit. By…A car. I was jogging, and I just got hit. Stupid of me, really, I mean, I was just going, and then-"

"Don't lie to me, Max." The blonde looked up to see Kai's penetrating gaze upon him.

"…No, it's really true!"

Kai stood, looking down on Max with disappointment, a clever gleam lying within. He picked up the phone, dialing.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Rei to come and get you."

"N-no! …He's probably asleep, and, you know Rei, when he's sleeping, he's like a monster cat, and he just loves to kill whatever gets in his pa-"

"Continue lying to me and he'll come back for you, Maxie. I'll make sure of that." He set the phone back on the charger, much to Max's relief, and sat at the foot of the giant bed. "He hit you, didn't he?" Kai's eyes ever so slightly softened as they stared at the sling, Max's shattered arm laying weakly in it, looking pathetic.

"No! Rei would never-"

Kai grabbed his wrist, forcing him to cry out in pain. "I warned you to stop lying. Maybe I was wrong about you." He grabbed the phone again, dialing quickly and putting it to his ear. "Hello, Rei? Hi, I found-"

"NO!" Max wrapped his good arm around Kai, sobbing and grappling for the phone. Kai pressed 'end' quickly, not another word exiting his mouth as he sat back and allowed Max to cry as much as he needed to. The scarred boy released his share of sobs, holding Kai close to him and murmuring gibberish into his shirt between sobs and sniffles.

Finally, he was quiet. The trembling hadn't stopped, but at least he was no longer emitting ugly sobs. Kai waited for him to finish before lifting him up gently.

"Now. Tell me the truth."

"I…He…"His fist clenched painfully. "He hit me. A crowbar. I…" The sobs returned. "I don't know where he got it, but…He just hit me. And hit me. And I ran…I remember thinking that you wouldn't let him hurt me, so I came here, and…and…Kai?"

Kai was removing his shirt, now, stretching. Max couldn't help but stare. "What?" Kai snorted, a smirk peeling to his face. "Sexier than Rei?"

Max's face flushed, he looked out the window. "Why are you taking it off anyway?"

Kai laughed. "You got it wet, Mr. Crybaby." He teased, giving Max a gentle play flick on his chin. The blonde lay back on the bed, curling up under the warm covers.

"Besides," Max glanced at the older male.

"It's almost bedtime."

"It's not la-"

Kai showed him the clock. **2:39 A.M.** flashed in bright red on its surface. Kai threw on a loose t-shirt, beginning to crawl into bed next to Max.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my bed." Kai growled. "I don't get visitors much, so, unless you're sleeping with the butlers, on the floor, or with Rei," The last option made Max shudder. "You're sleeping with me." He rolled over. "Goodnight."

* * *

Well...Not much romance there...-HAH!-

But, oh well...At least they're together. ...In the same bed. With Max...Injured...And a sex-deprived Kai-HOLYSHITISHOULDGETOVERTHERERIGHTNOW! -Runs-

Tyson: See, No stress in my life. I enjoy being a panda bear.

Tala: ...You aren't a panda bear.

Tyson: YOU AREN'T AN IMAGINARY FRIEND!

Tala: ;-; BITCH! -Attack-


	4. The Photographs

Welcome to chapter four of 5737 Firebird Lane! I think it's about time you guys got another chapter, so…Ah, here you go. Kinda short.

* * *

Max awoke. The sun was just beginning to dance its wonderful dance across his eyelids, welcoming him into the world of the awake prematurely.

It wasn't the sun, however, that had woken him up. It was Kai. Kai, who was fast asleep. Kai, who was holding Max's nightshirt in his hand. _Kai,_ who was trying to quietly nurse from Max.

"You aren't going to get any milk out of me, if that's what you want." Only the sound of Kai sucking could be heard.

Max shoved him off, growling quietly as he rolled over. A very warm body came up behind him, holding him close. A slick, hot tongue rolled up and down his ear, gently caressing it. He released a noise of utter disgust and sat up.

Maroon orbs groggily opened. "Mornin'." He moaned.

"…Look, Kai, I…I'm not interested in a relationship right now…I just got through with Rei, and, as you can see, I'm a bit scared to even be in a relationship again, and- What's so funny?"

Kai was holding his sides with contained giggles. "What makes you think I want to date you, Max?"

"…You were trying to nurse from me. And you just licked my ear." He grabbed his shirt from Kai's grasp and wiped the spittle away indignantly. Kai's face went stiff. "I tend to nurse in my sleep. It's a habit I've had since I was a baby. Sorry, Madonna, I'm not perfect." He stood, stretching and listening to his muscles pop happily before walking downstairs. Max stared after him.

"Coming?" Kai called. Max scrambled to catch up.

The house owner threw on a long black robe, flopping onto the couch and flipping on the television in sheer laziness. A well dressed man in his fifties walked up, awkwardly glancing down at him. "May I help you, Sir?"

"Coffee." Kai snarled. "Lots of it. With as much sugar as you can pack in it." He glanced to Max. "Anything for you?"

"Ummm…Do you have mustard?"

"Of course, Sire." The butler scurried away.

Max sat quietly, hissing in pain at his arm. Kai's face turned to stone. "Max. About that…" Max glanced up at him. "Are you going to sue for that?" He gestured towards the mangled arm.

"Well…I…I never thought about it. Probably not, though."

"Why not?"

"People…People just don't sue over those kinds of things. It would just cause a lot of chaos, that two of the former world champions were together and one of them ended up being abusive…I…" He sucked on the mustard that the butler had brought for him for a second. "I don't want to draw attention to myself, or to Rei. My arm will be better, and my bruises will be gone, and we can all forget about it."

Kai stood, setting his coffee down, allowing their faces to near one another dangerously. "If you don't press charges, Maximilian Alexander Mizuhara, then I will."

Max gasped. "No, Kai, you don't-"

"But I do." Kai said simply.

Their gazes shared a moment of heart pounding fear and exuberance before, in a split second, Kai spoke again. "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Do it. I need to get some evidence." The butler handed him a camera.

Max, after some agonizing help, pulled off the bandages and clothing around his torso, and, with a belittled hope deep in his heart, he turned, around, and around, and around, letting Kai get every angle he needed for evidence.

From the skin out, his fearful nature ran rampant, begging Kai not to do it, that Rei was really a sweet guy.

But, inside, a deep hatred for the neko was brewing. Revenge was in the mix, and, this time, it wasn't going to play nice.

* * *

Kai was in his second best business suit. Max was in Kai's first. They strode into the law firm looking like quite a pair, not even stopping at the front desk. Kai threw open the door and sat down, Max sitting timidly next to him. Takao was just typing when they did so, and looked up, ready to grumble something to ward them off, but, instead of a grubbing woman whining about divorce, he found his two old friends. "Maxi! Kai? Is that really you, Bud? Man, the years haven't been too hard on you. I got a beer belly now." He showed off his swollen gut with pride.

"Takao. We need your help, as a prosecutor." Kai growled, hating himself for asking the annoying blue haired idiot for aid.

"Anything, Bud."

"Call me Bud one more time and I'll snap your neck like a Thanksgiving turkey."

Takao straightened. "Yessir." After realizing his feat, of course, he slumped again. "Dude. The old days got back to me." He laughed a big laugh, his stomach bouncing with each inhale. "What can I do for you guys?"

Kai threw the pictures of Max's wounds on the desk, sitting back as Takao gasped and began to flip through them, his face getting more twisted with anger for whatever force had harmed his best friend.

"We need to sue Rei."

"Rei…Rei…**OUR** Rei? Rei Kon?"

"Yes."

"What'd he do, hit you with a crowbar, or something?"

"…Yeah."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me what happened, Maxi…"

"I came home a few days ago…And he just looked so mad…And then he grabbed me and…"

"Hit you with a crowbar?"

"No. That was later." Max shakily restrained a sob.

"..."

"I…He…He forced me to…Have sex with him…" He looked away, wringing the expensive suit.

"He WHAT?!" Takao snapped.

Max shrunk. Kai put a hand on his shoulder.

Takao, regaining his laywer's composure, sat back down and glanced at the photos. "This will do fine. I will be happy to prosecute with you. I will begin immediately."

Kai and Max nodded and left.

* * *

TAKAO'S A LAWYER, OMG. 


	5. The Evidence

Welcome to chapter five, I don't own the characters, yadda yadda...

REVIEW. NOW.

* * *

Kai and Max arrived at the mansion a while after, not before eating lunch and seeing a movie, though. (Kai thought his young companion would have settled down a bit more this way, which turned out to be very true, he found out afterwards.) Kai flopped onto his bed. By now, the sun hung low in the sky, shining in through the windows. Max sighed happily and lay next to him.

It seemed lately, Kai pondered to himself as they lay together in comfortable silence, that he had gotten more of a physical attraction to Max. He remembered the days when they were still the Bladebreakers, when Max and Rei had just begun dating. How he would ogle the blonde across the dinner table while he and Rei would sneak kisses. How he would envy Rei back then.

Suddenly, he felt warm breath on his cheek. He glanced over to find Max, staring him straight in the eyes. He noticed the flecks of gold in those eyes, how the neko-jin must have rubbed off of him. The freckles stood out boldly against the paper white skin, alluring and tempting. And those lips. Succulent, radiant in such glory-

"…Kai?"

"Hn, what?"

"Can I…" Those perfect, red cheeks flared with blood rushing so loud Kai could almost hear it. "Can I…Kiss you?"

Kai felt a huge grin slipping across his face. Wordless, he leant in and placed his lips across Max's just so. The blonde froze. His heart was pounding inside his chest, Kai could feel the reverberations quicken as he let his tongue slip across Max's before pulling away and smirking.

"…G-God…Kai, I-" Max breathed.

Kai kissed him again, happy to finally be able to wrap his arms around him and get away with it.

* * *

"All please rise. The honorable Judge Yeast residing, court is now in session. Please, be seated."

They both sat down, Max wringing his hands together as Rei glared at him from across the court room.

Kai noticed the ex-couple eyeing one another, and he leant next to Max and murmured, "Don't worry about him. He just knows he'll lose the case."

Takao was called to the stand by Rei's lawyer. "Tell me, Mr. Kinomiya, why are you here?" He gave a knowing glance at the jury, and then at the young blonde, who was sitting at the bench and sipping his water nervously.

Max's heart skipped a beat. _He knew. He **knew.**_

The lawyer turned back to Takao as he spoke, with surprising dexterity, "I was hired by Mr. Mizuhara and Mr. Hiwatari to work with them in this prosecution."

"Right, right…" Rei and he exchanged smug looks. "That would make sense. And why, may I ask, is He," He pointed at Max, "Here, Mr. Kinomiya? Would you dare to tell the court room?"

Takao straightened. "Mr. Mizuhara was raped and abused by your client, and he is here to sue for damages."

"Once again, it makes perfect sense. However…What is Mr. Hiwatari doing here? He was not raped. He has no degrees in law."

"Mr. Hiwatari is the sponsor of this lawsuit, and a close friend of Mr. Mizuhara."

"Close friend. Or lover?" A sly look crossed his face as he handed out pictures of Max and Kai's love fest the previous night to the jury.

Max froze, stiff with horror.

"I present to you, dear Jury, that Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Mizuhara are now together officially, and Mr. Hiwatari is _lying_ to impress his boyfriend and put my client out of the picture so that there is no chance of Mr. Mizuhara running away with my client. You see, this is merely an act of revenge. The defense rests."

Takao stood. "Your honor, we have photographs of the scars, of bruises, Max- Mr. Mizuhara _still_ has them!"

The other lawyer stood. "And how do we know it isn't just makeup? How do we know you or Mr. Hiwatari didn't hit him on purpose, for fake evidence?!"

Judge Yeast sighed. "The court is now adjourned for recess, so that the prosecution may gather more evidence. We will return in two days." The room disintegrated.

* * *

5737 Firebird Lane

* * *

Takao groaned. "I have no idea what we can do. I'm sorry guys, but…This guy's been in the biz for three times as long as I have, and then some. He really knows how to persuade people.

"I know. Maybe we should just call it off…" Max lay his head on the table. Kai rubbed his back quietly.

"Well…I guess I do have one idea…But you guys really aren't going to like this one…"

* * *

Oooh, anybody know what Takao's idea was? Tell me what you think in your reviews! 


End file.
